Don Krillione
by Improviser
Summary: With a beautiful girlfriend and a lovely daughter Krillin was happy. But he didn't count on everything that came with it. Now in over his head in debt Krillin wanted more for his family so he was willing to turn to anything for help even if it was illegal
1. Late Registration

Quick Intro. This is a story about Krillin being a little different than his normal self though it won't start off that way. Plus it takes place after Cells defeat. Krillin is one of my favorite characters so this should be fun. Oh yeah I put this story under Crime and Drama but it has some humor in there to and as for the title Don Krillione, Krillione is Krillin's name but with an Italian style I added to it. So you can pronounce it like Krilly O Nay. Enjoy.

**I don't own Dragonball Z or any of its characters.**

* * *

"Are you kidding me?! Thats just impossible!" Krillin screamed in disbelief

"There is just no way that just happened! I knew they made a big mistake trusting you! All that hard work for nothing!"

"Krillin! Are you going crazy again? What have I said about yelling at the TV?" 18 was in the next room over as she could hear Krillin's whining.

"But you don't understand honey, its the playoffs, win or go home. And every year we go home I want to be on the winning side for once."

"Oh so all this time you've been a professional football player huh? Wheres all that money then, cause god knows we can use it on the bills that seem to flood in on a daily basis."

"Hey I make plenty of money down at the office to take care of the bills."

"Oh really?" 18 walks over to the table to grab a stack of letters and tosses them over at Krillin one by one. "Light bill, Cable bill, Phone bill, Gas bill, Water bill, should I keep going."

"Yea but at least none of these are shut off notices right?" Krillin said jokingly however he noticed that 18 wasn't in the joking mood.

Meanwhile as the two argued a commercial flashed onto the screen that caught 18's eye. It was Hercule boasting on about how he saved the world from Cell and that anyone wanting to challenge him would have to do it in the Worlds Martial Arts Tournament.

"Hmm that reminds me Krillin did you already sign up for this years tournament?"

"Tournament? Why would I do that?"

"Cause we could use the money Krillin. Besides the bills, Marron is going to need money for school clothes come the fall."

"Whats wrong with the ones she already has?"

Again 18 gave Krillin a look that sent a chill down his spine.

"Ah come on 18. Look, we can get the money some other way."

"Like How?"

"Well next month a managers position is opening up down at the office and I here theres a pay raise with it. If I can get that spot we will be all set."

"Yeah Krillin about that. First I hate it when you say down at the office. Its Office Max not some corporate office job. Secondly what does this make it, the fourth or fifth time you talked about getting this manager position."

"Sixth time, but I feel good about it this year."

"Krillin not to downplay your job but manager position or not, I still don't think its going to be enough to cover all are debts. I'd get a job myself but then that leaves no one here to watch Marron."

"Theres always Roshi."

"Now I know your crazy. I'd feel safer with Vegeta watching Marron over that perverted old man."

Krillin laughed as he then went back to watching the television only to anger 18 even more.

"Excuse me isn't there somewhere you should be going now!?"

"Its Saturday I don't have to be at work until eight."

"Krillin! What the hell have we been talking about this whole time!?"

"Money? My job? You know I hate when you do this especially during the games."

"The Martial Arts Tournament you idiot! So hurry and get your butt of this couch and get down there to sign up."

"Surely you know by now Piccolo, Vegeta and maybe even Gohan are all signed up for this thing. I'm not trying to get my head smashed up for no reason."

"Your gonna get your head smashed in here if you don't get your ass of this couch and down to those sign up tables."

Krillin could see how serious 18 was so he immediately got up and headed out for the door.

"You know theres times I wish I hadn't destroyed that remote." Krillin said running out the door before 18 could have a chance at swinging at him.

Unwillingly Krillin finally made it down to the arena. As he waited in line he noticed a huge monitor in front of him. Slowly it scrolled down through the names of all the registered fighters and to no surprise Piccolo, Vegeta and Gohan were all on the list.

"What the heck am I doing, theres no way I can beat any of those guys." Krillin said to himself as he walked out of line and then accidentally bumped into someone.

"Oh sorry about that guy." But then Krillin soon noticed that the person he ran into was an old friend.

"Hey Krillin whats up I didn't know you were going to be entering this years tournament." Yamcha said.

"Yeah I didn't know either till this morning."

"Whats that suppose to mean?"

"Well to make a long story short, 18 thinks we could really use the prize money and so I was kinda forced into this."

"Whoa good luck with that Krillin. I already ran into Piccolo and Vegeta earlier and even Gohan got Chi Chi to let him sign up this year. Most likely you'll have to go through them if you want to win, but don't worry Ill be rooting for you."

"Thanks Yamcha I feel so much better now." Krillin sarcastically said as he scratched his head at the thought of fighting those guys. "But anyways Yamcha I thought you gave up fighting."

"I did give up fighting, trust me I'm not interested in turning into someones punching bag."

"Ok then why are you down here? Nothing but fighting takes place here."

"Thats where your wrong my vertically challenged friend." Yamcha turned Krillin's head to look at a registers booth all the way in the back. "You see all these years we've been entering the tournament and I never had a chance to see it before but, thats where you place your bets."

"Betting!? Your here to bet on the fights?"

"Hey why not when I know who the best fighters are. Nobody really knows about Vegeta and Piccolo or Gohan, but I do so hell why not make a little money on them."

"Well you have a good point there, but then again its kind of like cheating isn't it?"

"Krillin Krillin Krillin, you can't always be nice to get the things you want. And besides look at it this way, that clown Hercule took all the credit for defeating Cell. Because of that he has this town in the palm of his hand, ready to do anything he says. This is just a little payback for what we did for the world."

"Thats true to but shoot, I don't have money to be making bets. Plus if 18 ever found out about it I'd never be able to live that down."

"Suit yourself Bro." Suddenly Yamcha's cell phone rang and he excused himself.

Krillin moseyed on his way back to the line but couldn't help but notice Yamcha getting into a heated conversation on his phone.

"They what!? What do you mean there was to many of them!? I sent you because you said you could handle it! Where are they now? No, don't worry about it I'll take care of this mess, just meet me back at the shop asap." Yamcha hung up his phone and then made his way back over to where Krillin was standing in line. "Hey Krillin what are you doing?"

"I told you already what I'm doing here."

"I know that but, I didn't think you were going to still go through with it."

"What other choice do I have. Its either get my butt kicked here or get my butt kicked at home."

"Ill tell you what Krillin, forget this tournament crap. How about you meet me down at my shop at around eight."

"No can do I got work at eight tonight, and their strict down at the office about me being late."

"Office? I thought you worked at Staples or something."

"Office Max!" Krillin said as his face frowned.

"Same thing, but back to what I was saying you can forget about that Staples job and come do deliveries for me. I bet your only making minimum wage at that place, you come work for me and I'll triple that."

Krillin's eyes grew bigger as he knew that was even better than any managers position. "So what your saying is all I have to do is make deliveries and you triple my pay? Whats the catch?"

"You hurt my feelings bro. Why can't I be just helping you get back on your feet. I know you got a little girl now to. So why not go for the extra cash to get her the things in life she needs."

"Damn I know 18 is going to have a fit but heck its her who wanted the extra income in the first place."

"So you'll do it."

"Yeah why not."

"Great! You know already where my car shop is, so just meet me there at eight. If I happen not to be there just tell the guys up front I sent you there."

"See you at eight." Krillin said as he made his way for home. But at the same time was trying to build up the courage to tell 18 about the decision he just made.


	2. Change Over

I made changes mainly to the end of this chapter. Instead of made up characters I used original dragon ball z guys. Thanks to a review from **phu**. He made a suggestion that I should try to keep it more believable with using the regular guys we all know and I strongly agree. Wish I thought of it to begin with. Thanks **phu**.

* * *

Krillin made his way back to the house where he was afraid to step in. He still had no idea how he would tell 18 about him leaving his job to go work for Yamcha. As he was pacing outside 18 opened the door and watched him walking back and forward.

"Krillin what are you doing? And why did you take so long to get home, I thought you said you have to be at work by eight."

"Oh nothing I thought I dropped some change." Krillin said as he made his way into the house.

"Anyways, your lunch is on the table. I know how you rather eat at work so I just bagged your lunch."

"Funny thing about work, I ran into Yamcha while I was down at the arena."

"That makes no sense. What does Yamcha have to do with your job?"

"We got to talking about work and money and stuff. And he kind of mentioned something along the lines of an opening in his shop."

"Don't you mean that chop shop?"

"No, its not a chop shop 18. I've known Yamcha for a long time now and he isn't the type to get involved with that kind of thing."

"But weren't you the one to tell me that he was a bandit, thief or something belonging to those categories."

"Uh yeah, but that was way before he started hanging out with me and Goku."

"Ok whatever I still don't see whats the point of your story. Surely you're not stupid enough to make Yamcha believe you'd go work for him." But 18 didn't get a response from Krillin and that made her flip her lid. "Oh my god Krillin! You didn't, say to me you didn't tell Yamcha you would go work for him."

Krillin knew he was no good at lying so all he could do was tell the truth. "I kind of already told him that I would."

"I can't believe after all we talked about earlier today you would be so brainless. And did you even tell your current employment about this. You know it doesn't look good when you go for other jobs and then they see that you just like to randomly quit. It would be nice if you at least gave people a two week noticed."

"Your right." Krillin hopped over the couch and grabbed the cordless phone as he went into the kitchen to call up his job. It rang twice before someone answered. "Hey Mr. LaPlant, yeah its me Krillin. Oh no worries I'm not going to be late. I just needed to tell you something. I need you to notice for two weeks that I'm not going to be there. Have a nice day." As Krillin hung up the phone he walked back into the living room where 18 was. "Happy now?"

"Real cute, Krillin. You make me wish I signed up for the martial arts tournament as well. This way I'd have a good reason to go upside your head."

"Oh yea another funny thing about that." But before Krillin could even finish he noticed 18 biting down on her bottom lip as her left eye twitched.

"Krillin!? Not only did you quit your job today, but your also trying to tell me that the one thing I asked you to do today you didn't do!?"

"Yamcha said he would triple my salary, why should I have to kill myself if I can just get the money from an honest job."

"Do you even know what your going to be doing."

"Well he said I would be handling deliveries."

"Deliveries!? So Yamcha's shop is doing so good he is going to pay you three times what you were making from your previous job just to ride around and drop off car parts. This is just to much Krillin, even for you. You know I don't ask much from you, so today when I asked you to do this one thing for me, I wasn't expecting so much backlash."

But before Krillin could comment he was interrupted. All the loud talking and shouting woke Marron from the nap she was taking. Still a young girl it always troubled her to see mom and dad arguing.

"Why are you guys fighting again?" Marron asked as she rubbed her eyes.

"No ones fighting honey, me and your mommy were just talking a little too louder than we should have been." Krillin patted Marron on the back as he didn't want her to know about the argument.

"So mommy's not going to throw you through the wall again right?"

Krillin laughed remembering that day all to well. "No crashing through walls for dad today, right mom?"Krillin said with a smile on his face as he looked over at 18.

"Today no, but tomorrow who knows." 18 then picked up Marron to carry her off to bed but turned to tell Krillin one more thing. "Krillin you know I love you but sometimes you can really irk me."

"Hey I should get going, I told Yamcha I'd meet him at eight but I'm not sure how long he'll need me so don't wait up."

"Just be careful Krillin."

Krillin went to kiss 18 goodbye but she quickly turned away and carried off Marron back to bed. Krillin wanted to say something but it was almost eight and he didn't want to be delayed. So he grabbed his jacket and left. Knowing he wouldn't get to Yamcha's shop fast enough by walking he hovered off the ground and darted through the streets until he finally reached his destination. But as Krillin walked in, Yamcha was no where in sight. At the front desk he noticed Yajirobe sleeping on the counter. And to his right he spotted Oolong and Puar standing by a vending machine talking about the playoff games that were on earlier. Krillin noticed a bell next to Yajirobe so he pushed it. But no one budged. Yajirobe was still sound asleep and Oolong and Puar were still just yapping. Krillin nudged Yajirobe to get his attention but to no avail, nothing seemed to wake him up. Finally Oolong saw Krillin by the counter and walked on over.

"Hey Krillin! Good to say you buddy, but sorry man we stop taking orders by seven thirty. Come back in the morning and we'll be more than happy to help you then."

"I'm not here for parts or anything Oolong, you see Yamcha said I should meet him here at eight, but I guess he isn't here yet."

Oolong laughed and then looked strangely at Krillin. "Yamcha did say he was getting a new guy, but he didnt mention to me that it would be you."

"What? You act as if Im not good enough for the job. I should be more than capable if Yamcha was willing to hire you."

"Never Mind, Yamcha is the boss so if your the new guy so be it." Oolong said as he looked over and saw Yajirobe. "That sorry pile of crap is sleeping on the job again, I don't even know why Yamcha wants him around. But back to you Krillin, Yamcha couldn't make it in due to some other obligations but he already told me what he needs you to do. Just deliver this package to where it needs to go and you can call it a night and go home." Oolong then tossed over a back pack to Krillin.

"Thats it? Whats in it? And why is it in a back pack? "

"I don't know man just get it where it needs to go."

"Well can you tell me where that is?"

Oolong this time tossed over a map to Krillin "144th Street. I know you are familiar with the city but if you need to get somewhere faster, use the map. The customer said he'd be waiting outside next to his car. Just drop it off and collect the money. Got it."

"I think so." Krillin said unsure of what he was doing.

"Good and when you get back here, I'll have your days pay."

"You mean I'm going to get paid today already."

"Um yeah, where they heck did you work before this?" Oolong said as he smiled.

"Office Max, we always got paid every two weeks."

Oolong and Puar then busted out into laughter as they couldn't believe how clueless Krillin was to the operation.

"Hey man just hurry an make the delivery ok." Oolong said walking to the back of the shop with Puar.

However Krillin was still trying to take in everything that just happened. As he thought to himself he just hoped that he did indeed make the right decision in trusting Yamcha and this new job.


End file.
